So this is Christmas? And what have you done?
by valenelle
Summary: Set after Fast Five. Letty remembers the last Christmas with Dom, while he gets the same flashback.


**A/N: I recently fell in love with Letty/Dom and just felt for writing a one-shot about them :) I know Christmas is over and you propably are in a more 'party' mood from New Year's Eve, but I don't want to wait a whole year until I post this so... and for the record, in a year I hope they have come out with trailers and sneak peeks for F&TF 6 :D **

**Hope you'll enjoy this one-shot :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

_Set after Fast Five_

_Dom and Letty get the same flashback from their last Christmas together._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Christmas?<strong>

**Over Germany – December 15 04.32 AM year 2011 **

The private jet flied towards Sydney, Australia with a crew of hijackers. They sat in comfortable armchairs, placed in rows along the walls and rested, exhausted from their previous heist they had performed. White clouds surrounded the airplane until it had risen above them. It went in a fast pace and they all had good knowledge they would arrive sooner then they preferred. Another appointment as Löwenberg's men was waiting for them. This time, they would sell weapons they stole from a German convoy not far from Berlin, where they lived.

A flight attendant crossed the aisle, taking some orders from those who weren't asleep. As she passed Letty, the Americana chose to pretend being deep in her dreams. It wasn't many people who felt hunger during these trips. Only Mr Williams, Löwenberg's loyal friend ate with appetite and a pleased facial expression. He sat in front of them all, in an armchair turned backwards to keep an eye on them. Not that they precisely could mess up anything in the air, but Letty had once almost succeeded by preparing parachutes in an attempt of escaping. She was famous for being a person causing trouble. But it all had changed after they had talked some 'sense' into her, realizing she would eventually manage to run away from them if not offering her a great deal.

When the flight attendant had passed her, Letty opened her eyes slowly and saw Mr Williams eye her. She narrowed her eyes at him before she turned her look through the window to see nothing but a sheet of clouds. It looked like being in heaven, according to the movies.

"Letty,"

Leon's voice alerted her abruptly to look forward. He had switched position to hang over his backrest to her. "You aren't sleeping, huh?"

"How could I sleep on this shit?" she replied, slight bitterly. He chuckled at her respond, agreeing.

"Although you might need it. It's going to be a hell of a day when we arrive," he told her.

She shrugged and sighed as she leant with her head backwards into the armchair, starting to relax in a try to fall asleep – but the Christmas tree on the other side of the plane distraught her. She missed the Christmases home with Dom and the rest of the family.

_**Dominican Republic – December 25 09.15 AM year 2009**_

There was a house situated by the beach, surrounded by the waves from the sea and palm trees. The sun had risen and heated the island they lived on. Even though it was Christmas morning, the only sound came from the wind which made the trees drop giant green leaves. And so was the house; peaceful and dead quiet until Rosa had awakened. She had strolled downstairs to prepare buns for later. The men had decided the day earlier during dinner; they would bring the women for a ride. Rosa searched in the kitchen cabinets after the proper bowls to use after turning on the oven.

In the room over the kitchen, slept two lovebirds; Dom and Letty, tangled in sheets and in each other.

The sound of Rosa baking downstairs with bowls scratching on the kitchen island awoke Letty from her dream. She slumbered and opened her eyes to gaze over the room dizzily. She rubbed them and sat up while letting her eyes take in the giant who was deep in his sleep next to her body. When she stood up, she had to cover her eyes from the light sunbeams that streamed inside her room through the big window next to the bed. Letty had firmly picked the room when the whole gang firstly arrived to the house. They had crowded in the front door, all of them seriously competitive. Dom had held the whole fighting gang back to only let Letty pass him to pick their room. When she had shouted from upstairs, he had stopped blocking the doorway to let the children run and corral rooms. Afterwards, the dinner had been awkwardly quiet from the annoyed eyes that looked at Letty and Dom. Especially Mia had thought it wasn't fair they had cooperated. But after a few coronas it was forgotten and of all sudden they had their own party in the livingroom.

When Dom woke up it was because Letty had stepped out of the bathroom, recently taken a shower. He watched her getting dressed but wearing jeans and t-shirt were already too much for him to pull off of her. She was on her way to throw an oversize sweater over her head when Dom jumped up from the bed and snatched it from her, taking her completely off guard. She gasped and spun around surprised.

"DOM!" she exclaimed and smiled.

He moved closer to her, hoping she would give him his desire. "Merry Christmas, Letty," he said in his deep voice and began kissing her cheek – slowly moving towards her mouth as he untied her pants.

She began kissing back and he took it as the sign of lifting her back to the bed – but Rosa's yelling from downstairs interrupted his motion. _"Guys! Wake up already!"_

Letty had stopped kissing him which meant he wasn't getting anything. He made a new attempt by caressing her butt and kissing her deeply but she pulled back. "Come on, Dom,"

"It won't matter if we are a bit late," he replied more in a suggestion, hoping to convince her.

"Let's go downstairs. There is a present under the Christmas tree I'd like you to open," she said firmly and rubbed the towel against her wet hair one last time before she put it into a loose bun.

"Fine," he eventually blurted out and threw the sweater he held over his head.

.:~:.

The livingroom was filled with the scent of bun-baking and laughter. Letty and Vince sat in the cough nudging each other while laughing at how Vince had spelled Han's name on the Christmas present that was put under the Christmas tree.

Han lifted his present from under the tree and shook it next to his ear after reading the text on it. When he lowered it; he quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously, Vince? _"Merry Christmas, Han Oh-Soul," _," Han read out loud, causing Letty to fall to the ground of laughter.

"Hey, I've always sucked in writing, Han Seoul-Oh," Vince confessed and held his hands up in surrender. Letty calmed down and moved up to the couch again while Han bent down to search for another present to him.

Dom entered the room and rubbed his hands together, ready to open some presents. His childish excited expression fell when he noticed Mia wasn't there and therefore no presents were allowed to open yet. Not until everyone was gathered. Vince and Letty who inhaled deeply to not continue laughing from Vince's incident burst out laughing once again - this time way harder. Dom folded his arms and rolled his eyes at them. Sometimes, he had to act like a parent to the children in the house.

"Han?" he called after Han who stood up straight with another present in his hands.

"They're actually laughing at…-," Han began to explain but stopped midsentence after taking a look in Dom's direction.

"Hey, Dom? So in touch with Letty you start wearing her clothes?" Vince asked. Dom's eyes went wide as the realization hit him. He hadn't checked out what he had thrown onto him. He had just assumed the shirt he had held in his hands was his.

He looked down to see Letty's oversize sweater fitting him as his normal shirts would. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it quite speechless.

"Go up and change m'lady," Letty teased and smirked at her embarrassed boyfriend, who turned on his heels in an instant to hurry back to their room.

**Benoa, Bali – December 15 08.32 AM year 2011 **

Two sports cars were practically flying on the driveways around the island. Both men had the streets memorized in their heads as they competed in driving home. It was a common habit they executed every morning before their women would wake up and find out the two street-racers had hard to quit the sport.

As most of the times; Dom won even this particular morning. Only when he wanted Brian to win; he slowed down slightly. Although his quotation 'Winning is winning', usually encouraged him in passing Brian with the car.

He parked the car in the driveway with Brian driving up next to him. "Almost had you," Brian stated when they approached the front door. Surprisingly both Elena and Mia's voices were heard from the livingroom. Mia had her head dived into a cardboard and Elena, buried in the lighting-ropes she was surrounded of.

"Hey," Brian greeted and walked up to them. He placed his palm on Mia's lower back, waiting for her to look up so he could plant a kiss on her temple.

"Hey," Elena said to Dom who helped her untie the lighting-ropes. He gave her a peck on her lips and then plopped down onto the couch.

"What are you doing here this early?" Dom asked Elena quizzically.

"I told you I would go over to Mia early this morning so I could help her decorate the house," Elena answered as if it would be the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I have a question for you two," Mia decided to participate in the conversation. Elena moved her head to Mia with wondering eyes. "No, _Brian_ and Dom," she corrected.

Brian snapped from his trance and eyed his love. "Mia?"

"You two have been racing, haven't you?" she demanded to find out. She and Elena had been very strict to watch the guys to not start racing. Now when they finally had found a fantastic island to live on, the last thing they needed was cops chasing them.

"No, we-we kind of….," Brian stuttered and glanced discretely in Dom's direction for help. "_Dom?_ You tell,"

Dom clasped his hands together and sat up straight with a side-smile, trying to fawn for these apparently soon-angry women. "We just drove to the coffee house to buy… coffee," he lied.

Mia crossed her arms and watched them for a while until she looked over to Elena, both nodding as if they had a secret agreement. Apparently they hadn't bought their explanation.

"Elena and I will sit in the loungers on the beach with my baby-boy while you two decorate the house beautifully," Mia informed them as she walked out of the room. Elena smiled, happy the moment when she and Mia would find out about the racing could be used.

"See you later," she smiled and walked out to the porch.

Dom rolled his eyes annoyed that he had to spend the remaining hours until lunch hanging up stupid lights everywhere.

"Corona?" Brian yelled who already had made his way to the kitchen, where he had his head buried in the refrigerator.

"Of course, man!" Dom shouted and stood up. Mia walked through the room with Alexander in her arms on her way out.

"Dom!" she called out to get his attention. Dom walked up to her and caressed the baby-boy's cheek with a grin. "Could you go up to the attic and bring down a few more cardboard where it's written 'Christmas-decorations'?" she asked him.

"Sure, Mia," he answered and walked up two stairs to the attic. It was filled with cardboards, stacked to the sloping roof. There were labels on all of them, reading 'Summer', 'Old Times', 'Christmas'. He stopped by the bunch of cardboards where the word 'Christmas' was written with a black pen. He grabbed one of them to lift it down to the floor when his eyes got caught on the word that made his heart twinge. 'Letty'.

In an instant, he put the box back on its place and walked weakly over to other side and pulled it out with shaky arms. As if looking in it would be illegal – he spun around to make sure no one was watching him.

He opened it and saw first one of her shirts, an oversize sweater he had hated so much in Dominican Republic because of the fact it had embarrassed his ass, but afterwards it only brought back good memories. He lifted it carefully and grasped his hands on it tightly, slowly brining it up to his face where he took in the scent that was still left on it. When he lowered it; there was a picture from the last Christmas he had spent together with Letty. It was taken in Dominican Republic on Christmas morning in their house. He sat on the couch with parted legs so Letty could sit between them on the ground. He was bending to look over her shoulder while she had a wide smile and looked happily into the camera with a Christmas present in her hands.

_**Dominican Republic – December 25 09.57 AM year 2009**_

Rosa had laid the table and lit candles, creating a cozy environment in the house. The bread, cereals, juice and milk were all set up and ready for someone to heave it.

She entered the livingroom and plopped down next to Dom. "Where's Mia? If we don't open the presents soon – the food is going to get cold,"

"I have no idea," Dom sighed.

"She is just getting ready, relax," Letty stated amused, still in good mood from the previous events.

"I have to finish the buns before we drive off," Rosa then announced and walked back into the kitchen.

"No, take your time," Vince shouted to Rosa. "We men of the house are - I mean; we men of the house _and_ Dom are going to bring you women to a special place,"

Dom eyed his best-friend with a warning look to not push the situation further. It caused Vince to chuckle and walk out the front door.

Letty pattered Dom on his shoulder to gain his attention. "You will get your presents," she said and leaned in to claim his lips. He grunted and kissed her back, really not wanting to waste the time in the livingroom waiting for Mia when he in fact could've had so much more fun in the bedroom with Letty.

"I'll be right back," he said and stood up to run upstairs.

Suddenly Rosa rushed out of the kitchen with her hand covering her mouth. Vince jumped fast up from the couch but Letty pushed him down. "I'll do it," she said and hurried after Rosa into the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor, emptying her stomach over the toilet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Letty asked concerned.

Rosa nodded and threw up again before she looked up at Letty. "Could you ask Vince or Han to finish the baking?"

"Sure," Letty nodded and looked back into the livingroom. Vince was outside to get the mail so he was precluded.

"Han!" Letty shouted over her shoulder. He looked into her direction with a questioning look, hoping with all of his heart he wouldn't have to dry Rosa from vomit. "Finish the baking. There is a cookbook in the counter,"

Han raised his eyebrows. Him? Baking? "Whatever you say," he replied and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Han-," Vince called out and closed the door while staring down onto the mail, browsing to see if anything was for him. When he received no answer, he moved his gaze up to see Han in the kitchen – _baking_.

"What the hell are you doing! Woman's work!" Vince burst out of the sight with Han baking. "Is there any man left in this house! I am going to Dom. At least he is a real _man_,"

.:~:.

Dom knocked on Mia's door, slight irritated from the events that had occurred and her being late didn't make it any less. "MIA!" Dom roared and knocked harder.

"What Dom? I'm almost ready!" she shouted. 'Almost ready' meant at least 15 more minutes of starving, waiting to open presents and fun-time with Letty.

He opened the door to see Mia daubing her face with a mudpack from a glass-jar. "What the fuck are taking so much time?" he exclaimed and walked up to her. "Mudpack? This must take like three seconds!"

"Why the hurry?" she threw back and slowed down to do overly slow motions. Dom raised his eyebrows in irritation and snatched the jar.

"LOOK," he said between gritted teeth as he put a little on his forefinger and began daubing his face. He held his hands out in demonstration as Mia rolled her eyes annoyed by her brother. "Now I'm going to take this mess away from my face. And how long did it take? – Twenty seconds!" Dom muttered and was about to enter her bathroom when Vince's voice broke their movements. He stood in the doorway and shook his head at the sight of Dom with a mudpack.

"Never mind!" Vince shouted back to Han. _Was there any man left in the house? _

**Benoa, Bali – December 17 12.46 AM year 2011 **

Dom smiled at his flashback, remembering every single detail that he had to go through altogether with Han and how they had enjoyed the day since Vince and Rosa were leaving later on. They had heard the story being told from everyone's point of view that was present. He looked intensively on the picture. How he missed that woman. Letty. Leticia Ortiz. He shook his head as he watched the image again. The blame all put on him, because it was the truth. At least in his mind. For him it would always be his fault she never would be laughing with Vince again. Vince, Letty and Jesse were gone. And Leon had disappeared.

He took a deep breath, tore his gaze from the cardboard and walked to the window where he stared at the moon. It was crazy how it was possible to sometimes see the moon on one side and still have the sun lighten from behind. He studied the moon with sad eyes as he watched a plane cross the heaven and make a scar of white clouds behind. Maybe Letty was somewhere over him as well as the people inside that airplane. His hand moved automatically to the cross-necklace he had around his throat as he watched the plane pass his view.

**Over Bali – December 17 12.47 AM year 2011**

The sea that surrounded the islands looked so clean and wonderful. She couldn't help but feel the envy towards the population living on them. So free. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine how her life would be down there, stranded on a paradise island with a nice car and with her friends which were her family.

"Leon!" she poked the back of head to get his attention. When he looked at her wonderingly, she pointed out through the window. "When we are out of Löwenberg's grip. Promise me we will find Dom, Mia, Brian, Vince and his Rosa to live somewhere around here,"

Leon studied the view for a moment before he answered. "I promise,"

"Jeez! Look at _that_ house," Letty burst out and pointed at a house next to the beach. "Wealthy people," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah baby-girl. Get some sleep now, okay?" Leon said and returned to his nap. Letty though leaned against the window with her palm, urging for the freedom. She watched the house with tears forming in her eyes. "Dom," she quietly whispered. "I miss you," she said in such a low voice even if Leon hadn't been asleep, there had been no chance he had head her words. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep without the knowledge she truly had the view of Dom standing hundreds of feet further down in a window, looking up to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Like/Dislike? Please tell me :) **


End file.
